Without a Single Voice CONTINUED
by DenIcey
Summary: Snapped!Dark!Finland attempts to save England and has his mind set on killing a certain red head.
1. Chapter Two

**With permission from the owner of 'Without a Single Voice', I will be continuing the story. If your curious, the two slightly off characters are Snapped!Dark!Finland and Snapped!Dark!Latvia. There also is an operation for the vocal exchange, most people going through the transgender operation get the surgery done so they sound more feminine or more masculine.**

The word of England's hospitalization had spread further then just a handful of countries, it had spread as far as the Nordic nations. Well, just one and that was Finland. Finland who was never in his right mind anymore, enjoying torture and actually seeing it into the game. It wasn't for getting information out of others, it was for fun. It created bloodstains on his white uniform, the original uniform being blue which is why he had so much difficulties getting into the hospital to visit England. More then five doctors had asked if he was injured and tried to see the severity of the said 'injuries'. The blonde had simply told them he wasn't hurt and it was someone else's, that he was here to visit someone.

After he had managed to shake the doctors away from him, the only thing he heard was the sound of his own footsteps and monitors in other rooms. Once he came to the room though, he had walked in and closed the door behind him. America was there, figures. **"Hey Finland! Why are you here?" **America asked but Finland ignored him as if he wasn't even there at all, walking up to England's hospital bed instead who attempted to turn to face him which he wasn't able to do due to the cast. He leaned forward, making sure his voice was low enough for America not to hear. **"I heard you can't speak, that's more then fine. Attempt to speak or move your lips for yes, stay silent for no. Was Scotland the one who did this?"** Finland asked him while America stared at the two rather confused, England also seemed to be confused by the question and was quite scared what was going to happen if he did say yes.

Despite this fear, he tried to speak as he was told too and Finland didn't comment on the movement of England's lips. **"I ****_will_**** kill him, alright?"** Finland promised him who seemed to have been taken aback by that statement. There was absolutely no reason for the Nordic to have been that angry to go as far as saying the man would parish for what he had done to England. To Finland, there was more then enough of a reason. Russia was the last person he had wanted to be around, Sweden was protective, Estonia was boring, Latvia freaked him out with his evil spirits, Lithuania was near Belarus who still wanted to kill him for almost killing Russia before. That left Norway and Iceland who didn't talk that much and Denmark who was just down right annoying. So yes, Finland was lonely and so he had become quite fond of England though the two never talked.

Finland stood straight up and took a step back from the hospital bed. **"I think we could get his vocals back, they have this operation or something where people can change their vocals. However, if he can't then that is perfectly fine. There are other ways of communicating with one another such as pencil and paper."** The blonde told to the other blonde, America who just stared at him as if it was something he didn't know about. **"I don't think that's possible!"** America protested against what the other had said. **"It is."** Finland told him before he exited a room to go speak with a doctor about the surgery for it before he went to go deal with a certain red head.


	2. Chapter Three

Violet eyes, lacking emotion, scanned the area for a doctor who wasn't busy. To his dismay, there were none that wasn't busy or dealing with other patients so that drew him to the reception desk. The Nordic was uncomfortable talking to humans but this was for England, he had to remember that. **"I would like to speak to a doctor about getting vocal operation for Arthur Kirkland."** Finland declared, hoping he got the human name that they used for him correct.

-Time Skip-

The doctor eventually came and spoke to him. The good news, it was possible to get Arthur's vocal cords back and that made the Finn sigh with relief. It would be difficult though seeing as it was a long process and it might not work. It was still worth a shot and so the blonde gave the okay. At least he had some weight taken off his chest as he left the hospital.

England would be going into surgery that night, that was the only thing to worry about.


	3. Chapter Four

The blonde had talked to the doctor which had gone fairly well, he had been able to get it to where a surgery could be done to try and get England's voice back and if that didn't work, then the doctor was going to try and give him new vocals and see if that would work. So it was clear the Nordic nation was rather happy that the one he cared for and stalked was going to more than likely get his voice back so he didn't have to resort to pencil and paper. This cared one was England though the two barely talked a lot, as mentioned in the previous chapters.

Currently, the snapped and dark nation was simply sprawled on his couch in his house. A phone was perched on his lap, it was attached to the wall, not a wireless one at all. He was toying with the cord as he let his rage build over what Scotland had done, it made his blood boil the more he thought about it. He would do anything to rip that red headed Scotsman to pieces and give him the most horrible torture the Nordic could even think of. There were many tortures out there, especially because Nations' could die. The only way they could die is loosing enough wars and having their land taken away until they had no home left.

This is what Finland had planned to do. Send his troops in hordes, in waves and completely obliterate Scotland's home and then have the land in his possession which he would later co-own with England. He would willingly give it to England but if any rebellion ever occurred among the people to start a new nation, he doubted England would be able to set the people straight like he was able to.

Finally after moments of letting his blood boil and his rage build up, he picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Scottish man's house, waiting for the voice to pick up. **"Finland? What do you want?"** Came the smartass voice of the red head on the other line. **"Well I was thinking we could play a game, it's a very fun game and I think you'll enjoy it. It's called red rover."** The blonde answered, it did sort of make sense in his mind. A rover was a wanderer and Scotland would be a wanderer when he came over to visit, being red once he was covered in his own mind.

**"What the fuck is wrong with you?"** The red head on the other line asked as a smile grew onto Finland's face. **"Nothing Scotland. Nothing at all."** The blonde answered before stating his final sentence to the other over the phone, **"Red rover, red rover, Scotland- get your ass on over"**

With that, he hung up.


	4. Chapter Five

The knocking continued, it seemed like the red head was about to bang the door off its hinges. The only thing inside the blonde's home thought was the lion, the lion who waited just on the other side of the door. Now why was this? Well Finland hadn't gone anywhere, he had sneaked out of the back with chloroform on a piece of cloth so he'd sneak up behind Scotland and easily have the redhead out like a light. Which is what was accomplished as the blonde forced the cloth over Scotland's mouth as he slowly faded into a sleep-like manner. He'd be out long enough for Finland to tie him up in his torture chamber.

The blonde easily opened the door after he had dropped the Scotsman and both he and his lion attempted the process to drag Scotland down the hall and down the two flights of stairs. The first flight was the one leading into the basement, within the basement was a door that led to another set of basements that led to his bloody massacre and pride, his torture chamber. His torture chamber was full of many different things, he had let his mind run wild with that creation. He dissected citizens there, killed citizens there, tortured citizens there and even tortured countries there though they always made it out alive. Scotland was his first to kill, dissect and torture who wasn't a citizen.

Once down there, Finland strapped him in the chair as the lion sat near the chair knowing that a meal would arise out of this. A good on too. He toyed with his torture instruments, moving them around and inspecting their sharpness as he waited for the nation to wake up which didn't take long for he had not used much chloroform at all.

**"Where the fuck am I?"** Was the Scotsman's first words once he woke and began struggling against the restraints. They would be his final words spoken too. **"God's hell."** Finland answered as he took a knife and walked over to the redhead whom continued struggling, the blonde however, didn't care. The only part that wasn't restrained was Scotland's head which he titled back. Slowly and painfully the Nordic nation began to push the edge of the knife against the vocal box which was called the Adam's Apple. A strangled muffle was the last thing heard from the redhead as Finland successfully pierced and cut the vocal box.

**"How does it feel to be without a voice? Oh, seems like I forgot, you can't talk."** The blonde asked and stated in a teasingly manner which earned him a glare from the other nation restrained. **"Lets see, we have knives and we have electricity and if I really wanted, I could hook you up to one of my torture machines. I have one that slices your body in half based on Edgar Allen Poe, one that stretches your body apart until your limbs just pop out of there sockets and so on. However, this isn't a quick torture at all. You are getting what is coming to you for hurting England."** Finland explained to him, Scotland looked determined not to crack but the complete shock was still there.

The torture was unbearable for the red head, the Fin had ripped off his joints one by one until he had no arms. His legs were still attached though, just no arms. Each joint was fed to the lion who waited patiently for his meal, letting the blonde enjoy torturing the other. It was clear that Finland was not disturbed with how much blood was going everywhere, he did clean up the blood and cleaned the tools afterwards of course. However, the Finnish man didn't just torture by using instruments on someone strapped in a chair, he had torture devices. One of them just happened to be one that looked like the one from the Pit and the Pendulum. The torture room was huge but the chair was always facing away from the torture devices and faced towards the table with the instruments of torture. The room was rusty, cold, dense and dim so it did feel crowded and small which helped imply it wasn't a big space. Sort of like a delusion.

Finland unhooked the Scotsman from the chair and grabbed the red hair forcefully. He dragged the man, literally, to the table and strapped him down. It was a little bit of a fight but not much because of the amount of blood loss. However, Finland had of course gotten him strapped down to the table and started the gears. The gears shifted and ground together before the pendulum finally fell one notch. These noises made the red head's eyes widen, Finland just kept his distance as he watched the fear-struck nation. **"Not much of a badass anymore, huh?"** Finland questioned him though he knew he would get no answer for the other's vocal cords had been removed.

Slowly the pendulum fell and the Finn watched in anticipation as it made the first slash under his stomach. It was a grueling, bitter process but the blonde enjoyed the Pit and the Pendulum-like device a lot. It cut them in half and that is why he liked it. Currently he watched as the pendulum went down another notch, went dipper into the skin, repeat. Eventually it got stuck in the metal table and the blonde messed with the gears to get the pendulum back to where it was. High off the ground.

He through the lower half of the Scotman at the lion.

-Time skip-

**"It looks nice up there, don't you agree?"** The blonde asked his lion, glancing at the beast. **"I think I can get use to taxidermy."** Finland stated, turning his stare up to the mantle that had the upper half of Scotland, no arms, taxidermy'd to the mantle like a deer head.

Right in his living room.


	5. Chapter Six

Well, everything was said and done, the Finnish man couldn't be any happier as he walked into the hospital and headed to England's room. That statement was proven wrong though, with what would happen next. **"Finland?"** England's hoarse voice called out very faintly as he approached the entrance of the room, the Nordic Nations' heart almost skipped a beat and he literally tore into a run, entering the room and pulling the other nation into a hug almost instantly. Finland had completely ignored the fact that America and France were there but thankfully, France left the room after being almost thrown out of the Finn's way to get to England. America remained quiet, thankfully.

**"Thanks for getting my voice back."** England stated hoarsely though Finland had shushed him up with a simply 'shh' sound. **"No need to thank me, Scotland is taken care off too, we will co-govern the land left. Now rest your voice."** The Finn told him as he pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed, he would refuse to move from that spot. The other blonde surprisingly just nodded and had quickly fallen back to sleep, probably because of the pain killers he was given by the doctors.

A few months later, England was back to normal and no longer tormented. Scotland's death remained a mystery, Finland no longer had to stalk England seeing as they had grown to be close friends though the Finn was still close with the Nordics. If it wasn't for Finland, England wouldn't have lived and Scotland would have taken over England's home.

One nation changed the course of history.


End file.
